The present invention relates generally to the control of termites and other social insects. In particular, the present invention relates to the control of such insects using an apparatus containing bait impregnated with a slow acting toxicant. For a discussion of social insects, see generally U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,992. That patent is incorporated by reference herein to the extent it discusses social insects and their habits.
In the prior art, various techniques of applying fast acting insecticides in, around, and under a structure are used to eliminate social insects such as termites in the structure. For eliminating social insects in the ground vertical tubular stations were used.